


Aloha

by Hinn_Raven



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Goodbyes, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: The last time Grif saw Kai, she was standing on top of Blue base, yelling something about throwing a party.





	Aloha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambo/gifts).



> Prompts are still open, so if you’ve got something you want to see me write with a burning passion, just hit me up! Zambo asked for: "the last time grif saw kai, before he was moved to another base." 
> 
> And man is my Grif rusty, hope I did it justice!

Reassignment was complete and utter bullshit, and they all knew it. Except Sarge, probably. Sarge’s reaction to reassignment was just even more bullshit—bluster about how they couldn’t leave the base unmanned, infuriating shouting matches with Command that never went anywhere.

Grif just took a moment to be glad that he and Simmons and Caboose were at least sticking together—not that he cared about the Blue idiot, but you know. It’s the principle of the thing. No need for _all_ of them to be separated. Tucker and Donut were already gone, had left last week, and taking with them two-thirds of the terrible sex jokes. Church had gone first, barely twenty-four hours after they’d all gotten their notices. Tucker had seemed to find something cagey about it, but Grif couldn’t bring himself to care. When Church was gone, their problems usually were a lot simpler.

Kai was staying in Blood Gulch. For that, Grif was kind of grateful. God only knew she wasn’t meant for real war.

Grif fucking hated Blood Gulch, don’t get him wrong. They’d run out of water years ago and Lopez wouldn’t share the Netflix password and Sarge was always making him try to _do shit_. And Simmons… well. He was Simmons.

But Blood Gulch was at least safer than other things out there. Grif shoved aside those thoughts—aliens and waking up and no one else being alive—and focused on the cold, hard facts of things. Freelancer bullshit was over. Tex was gone, Church was gone, Tucker was gone, hell, even Donut was gone. It was gonna be Kai and Sarge and Lopez in one gigantic fucking canyon. Nothing to do but talk shit, shoot shit, and philosophize. There were worse ways to leave Kai, he figured. No worse than he’d left her back home.

She scowled. “It’s bullshit they won’t let me come with you,” she told him.

“We’re on different teams, remember? You wouldn’t be able to come with me anyways.”

“ _Boring_ ,” she said. “But you get to keep Caboose?”

“I’m not _keeping_ him,” Grif said, exasperated.

“Well good, cuz I think Simmons would be jealous. Even though I don’t know if he’s into that sort of thing—collars and shit probably aren’t good for his sensitive skin.”

“ _Wait. What?”_ Simmons yelped.

“Do I want to know how you know his skin is sensitive?” Grif asked, squinting at his sister suspiciously.

“You told me. _Duh_.”

He didn’t remember that. But it sounded true enough, he guessed. “Well just… just be careful. And don’t do anything to embarrass the family!”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Meh, the old guy’s too gross to fuck anyways.”

“You could always fuck Lopez,” Simmons offered _not helpfully_.

“He says he’s not into organics,” Kai said. “Which is fine! I just told him to let me know if he ever wants to experiment or feels a phase coming on—gotta embrace the fluid sexuality, y’know?”

“Wait,” Grif said slowly. “What?”

“Grif,” Simmons said quietly. “The ship—”

Suddenly, Grif could hear it too—Simmons had heard it first due to his fancy robotic hearing, or cyborg hearing, or whatever it was they were calling it these days. The pelican was here, hovering overhead, and bright red alerts were flashing in the corner of their helmets, telling them it was time to report for reassignment.

“I’ll go get Caboose,” Simmons said quietly, leaving them alone.

“Be careful, okay?” Grif said again. His throat felt tight. It was like being drafted all over again, only this time…

This time he wasn’t positive she was going to be safe. She _should_ have been safe. Why had she felt that stupid need to join the army? Why couldn’t she just have stayed _home_?

She hugged him tightly, and Grif hugged her back as tightly as he could. If both of them had tears in their eyes, well, there was no one to tell.

“You be careful,” she muttered. “Who else is gonna yell at me if you don’t?”

“I’m sure you’d find someone,” he said, but his voice was choked.

Grif forced himself to turn away. He had to leave.

“Call me when you fuck the cyborg guy!”

“Holy shit, I’m never telling you anything again.”

“Wait! Have you already fucked him and didn’t tell me?”

“I’m walking away now.”

“Oh my god you _have_ , I’ve got to call Tucker, like, right now, holy shit, he’ll never believe me.”

“ _Goodbye_!”

“MISS YOU, BRO.”

“FUCKING GO HOME.”

“Grif! We’re going to be late!”

“Shut the fuck up, Simmons, I’m _coming_.”

“… I’m really glad Donut wasn’t here to hear you say that.”

“Yeah, me too.”

The last time Dexter Grif saw his baby sister, she was standing on top of Blue base, yelling something about throwing a party.

He waved.

She waved back.

Then the pelican doors closed behind him, and Grif looked away, happy that his helmet hid his face from the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open, so come hit me up on [tumblr](http://secretlystephaniebrown.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
